<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voldemort?! by Amalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534547">Voldemort?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy'>Amalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this dream where Voldemort was walking around my work singing nursery rhymes and this is how it played out... so enjoy I guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voldemort?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note - I'm sorry in advance😅 This is my first time writing anything ever.😂 Also this story takes place in a book warehouse that is also an office. (think of the show the office except it's all on one floor)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another regular day at work when I heard something that sounded awfully familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Pausing my podcast, I grabbed a paper to look busy and went on a mission to find the person the voice belonged to. Me being me, once I set myself on a mission, I can't stop until it's complete. That means I will not be doing any more work until I can figure out where that sound came from! I exit my cubical and head right down the hall, then I hear it again, still rather faint "harry had a little crup, little crup, little crup..."</p><p>"what the hell?" I thought. "odd choice in music, but okay, I won't judge you do you." turning left, I start to walk down the aisle of softcover books. Hearing the voice get louder, I knew I was heading in the right direction.</p><p>"Ol' Albus Dumbledore had a school ee-I-ee-I-o."</p><p>"I like his remixes," I thought, laughing to myself. After reaching the end of the softcovers and still not finding the source, I take a right and head over to where the hardcover books start.</p><p>"Head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes head shoulders knees and toes knees, and toes Eyes and ears and mouth and....*grumbles* <em>nose</em>."</p><p>I see a glimpse of the person's head through the break room, and I take off in a sprint.</p><p>"Finally," I thought myself, "now to walk past the aisle he is in, causally." walking by the aisle, I see the figure has his hood up "dammit," I mumble. Suddenly the figure stops singing and whips around, and I see who it is.</p><p>"<strong>VOLDEMORT</strong>!?" I whisper/yell.</p><p>Voldemort sighs. "It's actually Tom now."</p><p>"what are you doing here? I thought you died?"</p><p>Voldemort looked at me with pain in his eyes "after harry potter "killed me," there was this really bright burning light, and I woke up on some dirty muggle street not knowing what had just happened." </p><p>"Okay...then what happened?"</p><p>"I tried apparating, but nothing happened until I realized I was no longer able to use magic," Voldemort said mournfully.</p><p>"Aw, that sucks. Anyway, can you pick this order for me?</p><p>"Voldemort looked at me, "sure..." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>